This renewal application requests funds to continue a Program for predoctoral training in Immunology and Pathogenesis. Four predoctoral positions are requested. Trainees are typically supported for 2 years, allowing for approximately 12 trainees. The goal of the training program is to prepare trainees for productive careers in academia, industry, or other science-related occupations. The Training Faculty are experienced researchers drawn from multiple departments across the Institution including Microbiology and Immunology, Molecular Medicine and Translational Science, Biochemistry, and Physics. The Training Faculty possess a broad array of expertise but share a strong focus on immunology and pathogenesis. This long standing T32 Program in Immunology and Pathogenesis has clear strengths that enhance predoctoral training, including: 1) innovative mechanisms such as the Career Development Workshops, Training in Communicating Science to the Public, and Opportunities for Community Engagement which enhance and add value to graduate training above that which is normally found in a graduate program, 2) a diverse training faculty which draws from a number of research programs throughout the Institution, 3) and a history of success in the recruitment of URM students. The success of the Training Program is evidenced by the very strong publication record and the high quality of subsequent postdoctoral and career positions.